In the Chaos Army
by lakumix
Summary: What has happened to Percy? He is with Chaos now with a new life. But Earth needs him again. Will he help and what is the cost if he does? Short story, Warning: character death
1. Chapter 1

I woke up painting in my bed. My breathing was heavy and I was wide awake. Beside me my wife, Elizabeth, was smiling in her sleep. I looked at her and felt more relaxed. I had _that_ dream again. I was sick of it. Shots from my past – which I didn't want to remember.

I turned so that I could look at Liz. Her auburn hear was messy and she seemed so relaxed. I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes again. It was a bit silly really; one of the strongest personas in universe couldn't have a one night without painful memories.

I woke up like usual – 6am. I was looking for my clothes when I heard Liz murmur something. "What was it, dear?" I asked smiling at her. She smiled a little back, looking extremely tired. "Come back save." She said before gesturing me to come closer. I gladly obeyed, kissing her beautiful mouth before she pushed me. "You stink." She said and turned her back at me. "I love you too." I said, smiling.

I took a quick shower, I didn't want to stink in front of the creator. He had adopted me as his son after all that happened to me and how much like him I really was.

I walked to his throne. He didn't need sleep, so he was already there. I bowed to him. "Father", I said. "Don't bow to me, son. You know you don't really need to bow to anyone."

"Yes, but I want to show my respect." Chaos smiled at me, a warm and happy smile.

"Seems like I have to keep telling you NOT to bow to me." He said fake disappointment in his voice.

"Indeed, Father." I said, trying to keep my smile hidden.

Chaos was sitting in his huge throne. It was like black hole, eating all the light around it. It could be really hypnotizing. The room was pure silver, everything shining. The roof was like glass revealing all the beautiful starts and planets in the sky. In the side of the room was very weird but beautiful looking plants and flowers, silver color of course. "Today you will not go to your usual training." I raised my eye browns so Father would see I was listening and curious. "I'm sorry, my boy, but the time has come." He looked me sadness clear in his eyes. He was mad too for me to the people in my past. Mostly to the gods.

I felt my eyes darken. They were still the same sea-green and my hair was still messy and black as night. Chaos had saved me from the last battlefield, when I was abandoned there, left to die. Annabeth's voice still rang in my mind "I'm sorry _seaweed brain, _mother's orders."

I knew from the start when Chaos required me to his army that one day, I would be the one to save their sorry asses again. Chaos had trained me, well not personally at first, and towards the end of the training he gave me more and more power. Now I can kill all the gods and titans on Earth and I wouldn't be too tired.

"I understand, Father." He wasn't fooled, he knew I didn't want to go back. "I'm sorry, Vrael. But they will lose if you won't help them." I sighed. I didn't want them to die, I still – somewhere deep inside – cared for them. And I really missed Thalia and Nico, though I didn't know if they were still alive. They didn't do anything to hurt me and didn't have anything to do with my faith.

"I will help." I sighed again feeling defeated. Chaos' face lit up. "I'm proud of you! I will send Elizabeth, too, since she is the third in command. Sector's four and seventeen leaders and army will be there too. I nodded. It was a lot of people, Chaos normally didn't send so much people if he send me. I could usually handle big armies all by myself but I didn't argue. I didn't really want a big role in this. "We will now go to offer our help to those damned gods. By 'we' I mean you and me."

"Yes, Father." I said and bowed again. "And don't bow!" He said/yelled. I had to grin. "You just can't follow orders, can you?" Chaos said rolling his deep and all-knowing eyes. His body was full of things you see in space; stars, planets, comets etc… He was all at once, and he was so perfect and balanced that it really hurt my eyes at first. He radiated ancient power and demands respect without even really realizing it. He created a black portal and stepped in me close behind. When I looked again, the portal had already closed and we were in Olympus.

At first I heard yelling and arguing, then I heard Hestia, one of the gods I still admired greatly, hushed them. "Don't you DARE-" Zeus was starting to release lighting but noticed us. "P-percy?" I heard Poseidon say. I looked at him with no emotions. Athena looked like she just saw a ghost, Apollo and Hermes were grinning and Hestia was about to cry. The others just seemed shocked, Hades grinning evilly. Yeah, Hestia and Hades become Olympians after the second giant war. "Percy Jackson is dead." I said with no emotions or whatsoever. I saw a couple of them finch back.

"Ah, so happy meeting." Chaos opened his mouth and sounded extremely sarcastic. I was grinning trying to hide it. Father got all the eyes on him. "This is my second-in-command, Vrael." Now everyone was looking at me. "N-n-no!" I heard Athena whisper. "You are Percy Jackson!" She was shaking a little. Chaos sighed beside me and looked at me as to say 'sorry for this.' I shook my head signaling him it was okay. It was good to be over with this. "As well as you know, _Lady Athena_", I said grinning evilly now. "You were the one to order Percy Jackson to die. And so he is. I. Am. Not. Percy. Jackson." I said finality in my voice. Athena looked scared as well as a couple of the other gods. It was funny really; it was so silent I couldn't even hear breathing. "As my Father told you, my name is Vrael."

"And who are you?" Zeus asked, disgust in his voice when he looked at Chaos. I was ready to pull out my sword and attack Zeus, but Chaos raised his hand and stopped me. "Why, me?" He asked innocently. Zeus was getting impatient and growled. "I am Lord Chaos, the creator of all beings and things." He said, bowing to the gods as to dare them to do something to him. They looked shocked and then kneeled before him. "Lord Chaos! Please, forgive me…" I heard Zeus murmur to the ground. I smiled. It was great seeing his ego get a slap.

"Rise, Olympians." He said like he couldn't care less. "What are you doing here, Lord Chaos?" Asked Hestia, happiness in her eyes.

"Ah, dearest Hestia." Chaos said, smiling to her. He went closer to her and kissed both her cheeks. I felt other Olympians glare at them, forgetting about me, which was fine by me. "I'm so proud of you, my great-grand daughter." Chaos said and smiled. Hestia looked like she was about to explode from happiness. "But I'm afraid we are not here to take a vacation." Chaos said and shook his head sadly. "No, we are here for the war."

The Olympians shifted a little, they were a little awkward. "I would like to offer my help. I would send Vrael, my third-in-command and two sectors to help you, if you accept." He said looking all of them in the eyes. Poseidon was still looking at me, a little shocked. His gaze was saying 'I didn't believe I would see you again, _alive'. _I just looked at Hestia, she was an amazing person and still the guardian of Hope.

"We accept!" Artemis said from her throne. Zeus looked at her evilly but then gave up. I knew that he knew that they didn't stand a chance against Gaia and titans by themselves. He just nodded and I smiled again. "Great to hear!" Chaos said and turned to me.

"Vrael, my son. I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood and check the borders. Please, don't kill them unless you are forced to. I know you can defend them all by yourself. I have created a cabin for you and the army, it's close to the beach and isn't very noticeably." I nodded, showing I understood. "I'm truly sorry Vrael. But you're the best. I will send Liz as soon as possible so you won't be alone. And they are still there." I nodded and smiled to him gratefully a bit of disgust in my eyes when I heard his last words.

"Wait, you're married?" Aphrodite almost yelled from her throne. I looked at her and saw every eye on my left hand, where a beautiful ring was in my anonymous finger. I heard gasps here and there and rolled my eyes. "Seven hundred years is a long time alone." I just admitted, bowed to Chaos and disappeared from my own portal. Behind me I heard Chaos' voice saying: "Don't bow to me!" I let out a little laugh before the portal closed behind me.

I found myself near the camp borders. I sighed when I saw the familiar landscape. It hadn't changed at all. Okay, more forest was to be seen and the air was more pure than in my time, but it still was polluted compared to Chaos planet's. The sky was poor, there were many stars and the moon was brighter than I remembered but when you are with Chaos that is just pathetic.

I started walking towards Thalia's three seeing the dragon there. It didn't look old, it was bigger and scarier than before, but not enough to scare me. I have seen worse. I nodded to Peleus and it sniffed the air letting me pass.

"´Who are you?" I heard a voice particularly yelling behind me. I was confused that I haven't felt his presence or heard him but I turned around ready to draw my identical blades from my scabbard on my back. "Help." I just said looking at the boy. He looked a bit like me, he had black hear but it was really neat, his eyes were like waves like mine but the color was more blue. He was maybe 14 years old. "Son of Poseidon?" I asked him. He still had his sword pointed at me put he still nodded. "I was one too, long, long time ago." I told him. He looked unsure of something. "Who are you?" He demanded again. "I already told you, help." I said. He obviously criticized me in his head. "No, I mean your name."

"I go by name Vrael now days." I told him and smiled a little. I decided that he wasn't a threat and continued to go around the borders. I set some traps here and there for the monsters. "What are y-you doing?" The boy asked me grabbing the sword tighter in his grab. He sensed a bit of a fear from his voice. "Helping you." I stated. He was silent a moment, enough for me to check the boarders mentally. They were actually in a very good shape. I was amazed.

"I need you to come with me, with or without force." The boy said, grinning nervously. I looked at him, amused. "Really now?" I asked, relaxed. The boy gulped but hid his fear very well. "Yes, you may be an enemy." I couldn't help it, I laughed. The boy didn't look as amused though. "What's so funny?" He asked, coming angrier by the second. "I'm sorry, child." I said still amused. "Do not call me child! You can't even be four years older than me." I looked him in the eye and he winced. "Mmhmm." I said very (not) convincing. "You need to come with me, now." The boy ordered.

I didn't have a chance to say anything else when I heard an awfully familiar voice coming from behind me. "Anthony! Who is that man?" I cursed silently. The woman came in between me and Anthony a evil look in her eyes. She had blonde, curly hair and grey eyes holding wisdom. She looked me less than a second and then her eyes widened with fear. "P-p-percy?" She managed to whisper and started shaking. "Percy Jackson is dead." I said with a monotony voice. "N-no, you ARE Percy." She said sounding like a mice. Anthony looked very confused. "Percy Jackson is dead, thanks to you." I stated and I saw many emotions in her eyes. First she tried to grab me but I sidestepped. "Do not dear to touch me." I growled hatred in my voice. I saw her winch and I was pleased. "Percy-" I interrupted her. "My name is Vrael." She was quiet a couple of seconds before continuing. "Percy, I missed you so much…." She said like she was in a dream.

"Yeah, I remember how much you cared for him. And don't call me Percy." I stated and turned around. I was walking as fast as I could towards the camp. I heard Annabeth whisper/yell: "Percy…" Seems like Anthony was the first of the two to come back to his senses. "HEY! You need to stop!" He ran after me. I was sick of this mission and it haven't even started properly yet. I turned around so fast that Anthony stopped for a moment. I didn't say anything, just showed them how much I despised Annabeth and then turned invisible. Yeah I know, cool righ? When Chaos gave me his powers, it included magic and other cool things. I can do almost everything my imagination can come up with.

I walked as quietly as I could away from that place. I decided to go to the cabin Chaos created for us. I found it pretty easily. It was in the side of the camp so it wouldn't be disturped. It looked like a normal house from outside. It had only two layers in it and was so black that Hades would envy it. In the walls were many stars and planets alive, they moved as they liked and looked amazing. Normal Chaos, only the most amazing things were enough. I stepped inside, and was amazed. It was very clean colored, it didn't hurt eyes but more said like 'welcome home'. There was a kitchen, and a long, long hallway which wasn't supposed to fit to the house if you looked the outside. Yes, it is bigger on the inside. In the hallway was many beautiful doors and names carved in it. In one door was a mark of omega (Ω) and I stepped inside the room.

It was beautiful, black and sea-green everywhere. There was a very big bed which was bedded in the middle and more doors. Behind one door was a huge bathroom with mirror almost everywhere. The shower looked amazing. Behind one door was lots and lots of dresses and all girly stuff for Liz. Behind one door was clothes for me and behind the fourth door was a small armory. It was amazing.

I went to the bed, stripped my clothes off and rolled under covers. "Good night, Liz." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Gladly when I woke up in 6am, I didn't remember any dreams. I decided to goo take a shower, put some fresh clothes on and explore the house. When I did this, I went to the second floor. In there was a massive arena, with lots of dummies and robots to fight with. And there was a proper gym with modern equipment. I went back downstairs and looked behind every door except others rooms. Behind one door was a handy library, a big kitchen, more bathrooms, and a tv room. I was sure no one really used it, we were on a mission, not on a vacation.

I decided to call to Liz. I took my cellphone out. It looked like its cousins here on Earth, but it had much more field and was maybe a bit more advantaged. I typed her number and waited for what seemed a long time. I couldn't wait to see her again. Her green eyes, much like mine, appeared in my mind. "Heyy." I heard Liz say from the other head. "Hey." I said happily.

"How's Earth?" She asked. There were voices behind her so i decided she was on her way already. "it's beautiful, but I can't take this anymore. I wish Chaos would have choose different person to handle this."

"I know dear… But remember, I love you!" She said happily. I heard a small voice from the other head. "Is Daddy there?" I smiled when I heard his voice. Our child's. He was a miracle, we had wanted a child for a hundred years and then he was born. "Why did you take him to a battle?" I asked when my ADHD realized me from these thoughts. "You should have seen his puppy dog eyes!" I sighed. "He is so much like you!" I heard Liz laugh. "Hey Daddyy!" I heard a cheerful voice.

"Hey, buddy. So you are coming to fight, eh?"

"Yes! I want to make you proud daddy!"

"I already am, Alex."

"Daddy's proud of me!" I heard Alex shout/whispered to her mother. "I know dear." I heard Liz say, smile in her voice.

"We will be there in eight hours, max." I sighed. I still had to survive eight hours without them.

I didn't have time to response when I heard something. "Commander! There is a Gimra ahead!" I heard a paniced voice come somewhere in the ship. I sighed. More monsters between us.

"I have to go now, love. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, stay save. Love You!" I had enough time to response before she cut off the connection.

I heard the shells voice signaling that breakfast was served. I rose up from the sofa I was laying and started walking towards the 'cafeteria'. Every camper looked at me and a bit of recognition was in their eyes. "Is that Percy Jackson?" I heard some capers whisper. Soon they were all whispering when I was taking food and sat in the mini table I created.

Everyone looked at me amazed. I just sat there, eating. The food was not the best. Someones glared me evilly when I didn't give anything to the gods. Before I started eating, though, I had prayed for Chaos, like a food prayer, and then started my meal. Chiron appeared before me, looking like he was going to cry. "Percy?" He asked, amazed. I shook my head and I could see how disappointed he was. "Though some time ago I was. He doesn't exist anymore." Chiron looked me like he understood and nodded. "Very well. What is your name and status, solder?"

"I go by name Vrael, I am Chaos army's second in command. We are here to help you win the war, as I'm sure you have already heard."

Chiron nodded again. "Yes, indeed. Very nice to meet you, Vrael." I smiled to Chiron. "You as well, Chiron. It warms my heart to see you here." He smiled at me, a very warm smile. Then he walked away to his table. Everyone were still looking at me and I put more food in my mouth. Mr. D. wasn't in the camp anymore, and it was better for everyone.

I decided to look around. There were many, many new faces which I didn't recognize at all. In the Poseidon table was three people, Anthony and two girls. The younger girl was maybe six, the older looked like ten. In the same table as Chiron (meaning the camp's leaders), was Annabeth, which I decided to ignore, Jason to my surprise, Piper and Leo. I hoped that Thalia was still in the hunters and was worried for Nico. Frank had died in the second giant war.

They all looked at me not daring to look me in the eye. I was glad and I could feel how angry and full of disgust my glare was. When everyone was almost done, I rose up to say something. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me- again.

"The others are here in seven hours, maximum. Do not make any of us angry, especially me. We are here to help you, but if that's not enough, we will be ready to be leave at any time." I glared the leader table, not throwing my anger toward Chiron but all of the others. "Am I understood?" I asked and couple of the campers nodded.

One boy rise his hand. I nodded towards him, trying to make my poker face perfect. I was still a bit mad. "Are you Percy Jackson?" I concentrated on my face muscles, so that I wouldn't harm innocent people. "No, Percy Jackson is gone. My name is Vrael." My voice was so emotionless that some of the camper winched.

"But you look just like him!" I heard a camper shout. I turned my gaze to him and saw that it was Anthony. Looks like I'm not going to get rid of him.

"Once, a long time ago I was him and he was me. But after what happened to him-" Some of the immortal campers looked down in shame. "-he died and I replaced him."

"Did you kill him?" A shy voice from Aphrodite table asked. I smiled a little, a warm smile. I didn't want to scare our allies to death.

"No, someone else in this camp did." I said and immediately lots of whispers were shared.

"Any more questions?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Do you really work for Lord Chaos?" Someone from Athena cabin asked. I just nodded. "That's cool." They said.

"Who killed Percy Jackson?" Oh. My. Chaos. Seriously? Can't they go five minutes without talking about him? "I guess you should ask that from Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace." I said now in a cold tone. Then I grabbed my blades in my hand and marched out of the pavilion. "What did he mean by that?" I heard some sounds there. "Quiet!" I heard then Annabeth scream.


	2. Chapter 2

After the episode in the pavilion I decided to let some steam off. I jogged to the beach where I took my twin blades in my hand. I waved my hand, making some strong looking machine-people to appear. I waited a moment, analyzing. I really didn't have any idea what these machines could do.

The first one started throwing knifes at me which I blocked with my sword, slashing some knifes in half with amazing speed. While the first machine kept throwing knifes extremely fast, the second one started to approach me. It reached out its hand and flames started to shot towards me. I jumped and sidestepped, still waving my blades like a maniac to protect me from knifes.

The third one started to attack too with a friend. They had huge axes in their hands. I was still on defense but decided to change the situation. I jumped towards one of the machines and chopped the head off with a smooth movement and kicked another machine-dude in the chest sending it flying a couple of meters. I took my throwing knifes and with a deadly accuracy I hit the machine with knifes in its eyes. It hit the ground and it was out.

The flames were way too close to me for my liking so I took my sword and ran towards the flaming machine. I made a baseball slide when it tried to grill me and then I had to sidestep to avoid a big axe flying towards me. I was close to the fire dude and could feel the heat. I slashed my swords and cut off its hands. It was a mistake. The flames went wild and the machine didn't control them anymore. It destroyed two machines and almost grilled me. I used my water powers to shield me from the heat and flames.

The water started to heat up and I could almost feel myself boiling. I ran towards the machine and sliced its head off with some difficulty. The flames died immediately. Using the now heated water I killed the one machine that had an axe. There was still two left. They ran towards me with amazing speed. We shared a fair share of slices with our swords and blocking too with lots of sidestepping and close calls, but I was better than them, finally slicing the two in pieces.

And the whole battle took about three minutes.

Well, at least I wasn't mad anymore, no. I was kind of happy actually. That was until a massive wave came and tried to pull me into water. I just raised my hand, concentrating. I made the wave solid in matter of seconds and the growled. "It takes more than that to kill me, Poseidon." Then I turned my back to the solid wave hanging in mid-air and walked away.

I saw many happy campers in their activities. I almost wished that I could be one of them. Almost. But I couldn't forget how much almost all of the gods hated me despite all I had done for them. And here I am again, helping them in an impossible war.

I decided to meditate – it was like my hobby, killing is hard you know – and waited my family to get here.

I was just checking the time – an hour before the others should have gotten here – when there conch horn blew three times. An attack. I sighed and started to run to Thalia's three. There, just outside the boundaries was a huge army of monsters. Huge, like three thousand evil, bloodthirsty monsters just waiting to get through the border, huge. I sighed which felt like the hundredth time this day. I was first here and the lazy campers were just running here. I felt their shock and depression, just like they were giving up already. Not if it was up to me.

"Who is your commander?" I heard an evil voice to say loud enough for us to hear. There was still campers coming to the hill and all didn't even have armor on. I was disappointed. This is how Chiron decided to teach the campers now days? It couldn't be all his fault since the immortal campers trained them too…

"I am." I heard Piper say somewhere to my left. I tilted my head. _Piper_ was the commander? Oh yeah, she had that amazing skill of charm speaking… "You? A little girl? I almost feel bad to squish you like a bug." I looked who was the monster speaking. To my surprise it was Oceanus. _Oceanus_ here and NOT in the ocean? I knew something must be really off with this… A distraction? From what… And with those monsters they should be able to swipe the camp off the map easily – if I was not here, not to be high-headed or anything, but it was true.

I wished the army would be here soon, I really didn't want the campers to suddenly praise me because I killed some monsters for them.

"I was hoping you would take your army and head off." Piper said sweetly, a creepy smile on her lips. Oceanus just laughed. "I'm sorry, girly, but charm speaking doesn't really affect us, see?" Oceanus was a bit cocky for my liking. "I give you this chance, and once only, to surrender now and come slaves instead of sure death." How encouraging, I thought.

Nobody said anything and the demigods didn't even dear to move. Oceanus just shrugged. "I don't really care which option you choose." Then he just waved his hand towards us and the army started to move. They hit the barrel and it lasted for maybe a second. When they were through the demigods started to panic. I kept my cool and started to approach the army by myself. I could hear someone yelling my name – or my previous one in that case – but I didn't stop.

I took my twin blades and stood in front of the demigods and kept my poker face on. The monsters started to grin, thinking I would be an easy one. Just as some monsters started to laugh, the traps I made yesterday went off. One of the monsters stepped on the trap and it exploded taking maybe six other monsters with it. The traps went off and I could hear some monsters screaming. Some traps exploded like the first, some monsters were killed by spikes coming from the ground, somewhere the ground started to crack and monsters fell straight back to tartarus.

The remaining 2921 or so monsters started to be close. The first wave attacked me, head first. They were easy. Some Cyclopes and some dracaenae, and some totally new monsters I never had seen before. The monsters started to be more aware and started to give me challenge in couple of occasions. They were still easy to kill; I had not practiced couple of hundred years for nothing.

The campers had some more difficulty though. I hoped that none of the regular campers were hurt or worse, they felt like bystanders to me (with weapons however). The campers were still surprisingly good, they held the monsters from proceeding further inside the camp.

Just when I started to have fun I heard the sound of engines. I looked up among the campers and the still remaining army. I saw at least ten ships coming towards us in high speed. The fighting stopped for a moment and I slaughtered a couple of earthborns for good measure.

The ships landed and Oceanus called his army back. The monsters obeyed surprisingly fast. I stayed on my place though I turned so that I could see the ships and the monsters. The ships were all pitch black and they looked small from the outside but I knew better. Inside the ships were like a mansion, swimming pools and dance floors, anything you could ask it was possible to insert there. Once there was a real size football field, too along with everything else.

The doors opened and a small boy came running and headed towards me. I recognized him immediately as Alex. His curly brown hair was long and framed his face in a funny way. He had my green eyes and my personality… Unfortunately. I quickly put my swords into my scabbard on my back and opened my arms, smiling. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Daddy!" Alex shouted happily. I smiled and soon he was in my arms. I could see the other solders coming to the hill and soon I spotted Liz. She smiled but looked the monster army all the time I noticed. I decided to take Alex away from the fight and started to walk towards my family. There was 70 soldiers plus the leaders, Liz and me. They all took out their weapons but looked relaxed.

"Hey there, buddy!" I said with a happy tone and messed with his already uncontrollable hair.

"I missed you." Alex said and hugged me. He was in my arms as I heard Liz shout "Three coming up!" I put Alex on my other arm and took throwing knifes with the other. I turned around and saw three Cyclopes coming towards me and Alex. I killed two of them in less than two seconds from Liz's warning.

Alex was in my arms and watched me in awe. The third Cyclops hesitated a little and stopped before it was 10 meters from us. "Can I daddy?" Alex asked in a baby voice. I made a mistake and looked at him, surprised. And Liz had been right. You should just see this little boy's puppy dog eyes and you would give him anything. I gave him the throwing knifes, saying "You better be careful." Alex was just six years old. He nodded and smiled the biggest smile possible. He took the knife with expert hands (yeah, maybe I had trained him a little before this, you know, just in case) and threw it towards the now panicking Cyclops. It hit the monster's shoulder and the Cyclops screamed in agony. It was a very painful throw, and though Alex was just six he had power in his throws.

I took pity to the monster and took a throwing knife of my own and killed it with a hit to its neck. I turned around again and could see very shocked looking campers, Chiron who looked at me warily and the solders just smirked. "Nice throw, Alex!" One of the solders said and patted his head when I walked by with Alex still in my arms. "Thanks, Ray!" Alex said and smiled happily. "Can we kick some monster ass already? The Gimra wasn't enough for me." Another solder complained. Note to self: an over fifty meter monster who eats everything with its huge – and I mean HUGE – jaws who had ninety hands/legs and a long spiky tail wasn't enough to the sector four.

I grinned. "You just wait a while. Did you see anything out of usual when you were in the air?" I asked Liz. She wasn't really a solder but she knew how to use a bow and knew how to strike your opponent down with cool karate moves and was the most talented strategist I have ever seen.

"Besides the small army of monsters? Not really. Why do you ask?" I could see how her brains tried to imagine every strategy which could be used in this situation.

"It's just that Oceanus is in dry land. But maybe things change." I said, dryly myself. Alex sensed that I was not really happy and hugged me tightly. It brought a smile on my lips again. "Yeah, maybe." Liz said and smiled. "C'mon lovebirds! I want to use my new weapon, and preferably now!" The other soldiers nodded in agreement and I just nodded. "Whatever your commanders says."

They all turned their gazes to the two men in the front who were eying the monsters. "Yeah, go ahead. I think Vrael has done good job so be aware for his traps." They all cheered and charged, eying the ground for my traps. Chaos trains us all for that of course, but I am kind of an expert in many things.

I took a look at Oceanus. He looked a bit terrified, and shouted retread before running away from the Chaos' army. Most of the monsters were not so lucky though. They tried to get away but I was proud to see how much destruction only 70 men and woman could do.

Once or twice someone was about to step on my trap but for their fortune didn't let them loose. Some soldiers were shooting arrows from the hill with deadly accuracy along with throwing knifes. I saw some spears, too. The others were like a hurricane, throwing everything out of the way leaving no survivors in this case.

I stood beside Liz and the commanders of sector four and seventeen with Alex. I tried to get Alex's attention so he wouldn't look at the battle going on but of course he was so much Liz that he just had to know everything which was related to a battle. I sighed because I couldn't keep a six-year-old occupied for a short amount of time.

The fight was over pretty quickly all the soldiers in a smooth line, grinning. They all looked excited from the battle, but some were glaring at the camp. I knew the feeling. We had hired some demigods who were not welcomed here and I was sure that they, too, weren't too happy to be here helping them.

"Hey." Liz said as Chiron spoke to Wind and Zach, the commanders of sectors four and seventeen.

"Hey", I answered, pulling her to a hug and kissing her on the lips. "Ewwww Daddyyyy!" I could hear Alex whine from the ground. Someone wolf whistled and some ones shouted something not so much for the ears of a six-year-old. And it wasn't even one of the hottest kisses we had shared in front of everyone. It was just a simple I-missed-you-so-much-glad-to-see-you kiss. Then suddenly, we heard a scream. Everyone looked the way the scream had come from. When I saw Annabeth, red faced, marching towards me and Liz with a very angry expression I masked my feelings completely, as did Liz.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Annabeth shouted. I was not sure if she was speaking to me or Liz, or maybe Alex. Gee, you never know when it comes to Annabeth. Maybe she was a bit mad? Maybe Dionysus should take a peek…

"What does it seem like?" Liz asked Annabeth, way too politely for my liking.

"That you are KISSING my ex-boyfriend!" I looked at her with interest. Was she for real? First she hurts me mentally more than you can imagine, lefts me to die, forgets about me for 700 years and now she was screaming at my wife?

"Annabeth, watch your tongue." I snapped, angry. "Yes, EX-boyfriend would be right. Now, if you'll excuse me and my wife." I said with a cold tone. Annabeth's eyes were on me with pure shock in her eyes. "Alex, come on, we are going." I said, taking his hand without letting go of Liz. I could see how angry she was to Annabeth. Alex was very confused-looking and the army looked Annabeth with disgust. Some campers had watched the exchange with interest but were disappointed when it was so short.

I took both Alex and Liz to the Chaos cabin. Alex was back to being happy and Liz was trying to manage her anger. She knew what Annabeth had done to me and was mad at her without the latest episode. When in the cabin, Alex ran away straight to the playroom. Faster than I believed possible the TV was on and Alex was starting some game already.

"Come on, Liz. I'm hungry." I said pulling her towards the kitchen. "Is there a time when you aren't?" Liz asked, now smiling. I smiled back despite the obvious mockery. In the kitchen Liz seated herself to a comfortable looking chair and watched me doing some sandwiches. "Why you just don't make them appear?" She asked me curiously. "Nah, it takes energy and handmade is just better." I said as I handed her a delicious looking sandwich. She nodded to me as she took a bite.

"Is she for real?" She asked after a while. Other people were already in the cabin, running around, pulling pranks, taking care of their weapons, playing with Alex or locked down in their own room.

"Who?" I asked, in a complete loss.

Liz smiled to my slowness. "Annabeth."

"Oh." I said, thinking for a while as I finished my amazing sandwich. "I really don't know. She seems kind of insane to me."

"I hate that bitch." I grinned. "I know. And trust me, I hate her more." I ensured her. She smiled evilly.

"How about a revenge?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I like the idea." I said as soon as I understood was she had said.

She grinned and I couldn't help but look at her. She looked like a goddess, even after all these years. "What do you propose?" She just smiled and winked.


End file.
